A Friend's Promise
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks
Summary: What if Rocky overheard CeCe talking to the 'big guy' How will she respond to CeCe's confession? My alternate ending of summer it up


"Come on Rocky let's go" said Rocky's mom as she walk next to Rocky. "okay mom" Rocky reply back suddenly she remember something "Mom, can I talk to CeCe real quick I can tell she is worrying about me right now and I want to let her know that I'll be fine" Rocky's mom stare at Rocky then she did a small smile and said "well hurry up. I'm giving you five minutes!" "Okay thanks mom!" Rocky said as she gave her mom a small hug. She then got on her crutches and quickly hop down the hall to her room. Rocky finally made it to her room, she was about to go in but she overheard CeCe talking. She slowly peek around the corner enough so she can CeCe who is talking to. "Hey there Big Guy remember me? CeCe Jones listen i know that i don't talk to you enough and when I do it's always me asking you for something that seems silly like the pair of silver boots that I wanted at the mall which look awesome on me thank you" Rocky couldn't help but do a tiny laugh. CeCe can always make a situation look calm,funny, and easy but Rocky saw a whole other side to CeCe that made her think twice about it when she continue on talking."But this is a real emergency I..I swear to..well you" Rocky anxiously listen to what CeCe had to say. "Okay here's the deal this is sorta of my fault..Rocky might never dance again and big guy that's all she ever wanted..and I know you really like Rocky cuz she's..you know she hangs out with you on Sundays and she reads your book I mean come on. She's super cool, nice, and crazy smart..you know Rocky never does anything dumb unless it's some..dumb thing I talk her into" Rocky couldn't believe it! Did CeCe actually mean the things that she say?! "So how about this.." CeCe took a deep breath and close her eyes tightly. Rocky hope CeCe wouldn't say something stupid "I'll close my eyes you do some of your miracle stuff and make it last night again..but this time..put the glass in my foot. If one of us is maybe never gonna dance again it should be me" A tear slip from CeCe's eye but she quickly wipe it felt horrible now. She didn't want CeCe to wish for that. She wouldn't let her! She try to stop herself from listening anymore but it's like she couldn't."If you do this for me i promise you i'll be a better person..i'll be less selfish I won't be concede..I'll even give you back the silver boots and as you know I was rocking them but Please make Rocky okay..Please" Rocky silently started crying. She felt like her heart was breaking. She did not know that she cause CeCe so much pain. She then step into the room. "CeCe.." Rocky said while startling a surprise CeCe. "Rocky? What are you doing here? You should be heading to the operating room" CeCe said really quick. "I was but I came to talk to you" Rocky said as she hop on her crutches to her bed. "Oh" CeCe said as she slowly made her way to the bed and sat next to Rocky. They were quiet for a few minutes. Finally, Rocky broke the silence "Did you really mean that?" "Mean what?" CeCe ask confuse about what Rocky is saying. "what you say to the big guy" Rocky said doing a small to CeCe. "so you heard me huh" CeCe ask as she embrassly look down. She couldn't swore that no one was listening. "yeah" Rocky answer as she folded her hands together. They stay silence for a few moments. "you know what happen to me isn't your fault CeCe" Rocky said finally breaking the silence. "Yes it is Rocky!" CeCe yell startling Rocky. "If I didn't dare you all of this couldn't been easily avoided" CeCe then started silently crying again. Rocky put a reassuring hand on CeCe's arm and said softly "it's okay CeCe. I'll be fine you said it yourself" CeCe just shook her head and said "no it isn't..I'm..such..an..idiot..for..doing..this..to..you" CeCe said through her tears. Rocky shot CeCe a glare and took her by the shoulders and said "Hey! You are not an idiot! The CeCe Jones I know wouldn't say that all! Of course you do stupid things that always get me in trouble or grounded or susp-" "Rocky I get it" CeCe said shooting a teary glare. "Oh sorry" Rocky giggle. She then continue "But you are funny,crazy,daring,eager,anxious but most of all you're a great friend to have around and out of everyone in this world, I'm glad that I got to meet a friend like you" Rocky then put an arm around CeCe's neck. CeCe was shock! "Really?! You mean that!" she said wiping her tears away. "Of course! You're my friend and that will never change no matter what happens" Rocky said with a smile on her face. CeCe quickly pull Rocky into a hug and said "I believe you" Rocky stroke CeCe's hair and said quietly "I know you do" Just then Rocky's mom came in along with the doctor and said "come on Rocky! Time to go!" "yes we are all set and ready to go" the doctor said. CeCe and Rocky look at them then at each other and broke off the hug. Rocky got up from the bed and as she turn around to leave, CeCe suddenly grabs her arm! " me you will come back okay" CeCe said as she push some hair from her face. Rocky turn around fully and said "I promise CeCe and promise me that you will be here when I come back" "I promise" CeCe said. Rocky did a serious look but soon went at ease as she look at CeCe and said "slap swear?" CeCe shook her head playfully and said "really?" "CeCe!" Rocky snap back. CeCe sigh and said " swear" Rocky did a proudly smile while CeCe sigh and the two did their slap swear and both replying "Owww!" as they rub their swore cheeks on their faces. Rocky then left out the room with her mom and the doctor. She turn back to CeCe and wave to her. CeCe wave back and quietly sat down on the bed. She knew Rocky will be okay because they made a friend's promise.

* * *

**So did you love or not? Let me know by reviewing! And thanks for reading!**


End file.
